Forever Isn't Long Enough
by FreyasWrath
Summary: Davidoff took everything Derek ever loved. Now, his soul belongs to the goddess Artemis and his lifelong mission is to kill the Daimons that stalk unknowing people in the night. But a woman with haunting blue eyes could hinder his success. *REWRITTEN* R


**Summary: Davidoff took everything Derek ever loved; family, friends…girlfriend and brother and even his own life. Now, his soul belongs to the goddess Artemis and his lifelong mission is to kill the Daimons that stalk unknowing people in the night. But a woman with haunting blue eyes could hinder his success. And when his old enemies son come knocking on his door, looking for revenge with a few Daimons in tow, will he be able to keep the ones he loves safe? Or will history repeat itself in the worst sort of way?**

**I don't really know what to say right here…which is unusual because my author's notes are usually long and pointless. But, this is my attempt at a crossover between two of my favorite series. I hope everyone likes it. **

**For this to work you have to suspend your disbelief. 'Kay? Thanks. **

**Timeline: Takes place after Acheron but before One Silent Night. Meaning, no out clause for poor Derek but Daimons still can't go out in the daylight. And Aubert and Nicolette are still alive. Sanctuary is still Sanctuary basically. (Sorry if you don't have any idea what I'm talking about…)**

**And you DPers, instead of everything that happened in The Summoning and The Awakening (The Reckoning has a…uh, different ending in my story so that's why it isn't in the 'lil list there) taking place in the present day, I've shoved it back about fifty years. You'll see what I mean and why I did that.**

**Keep in mind that this is only the prologue, that's why it's short and might leave some of you confused. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned either the Darkest Powers trilogy or the Dark-Hunter series I would not be writing fanfiction crossovers for them and I certainly would not have only fifty dollars to my name.**

Out on the streets of New Orleans is where Derek felt most alive. Sometimes the place made him wish he was human again, made him wish that he didn't have fangs to hide and that he could go out in the sun.

But, he'd sold his soul for this gig.

The pay was great, even though many people thought he and his squire Lee were drug dealers. And, at least the person who took his soul was a hell of a lot better looking that the devil.

Derek walked up and down Bourbon Street and a few surrounding areas for a little over two hours before he sighed and declared this another boring, Daimon free night.

Daimons were a cursed race created by the Greek god Apollo. They're called Apollites until their twenty seventh birthday and Dark-Hunters are not allowed to harm them. One their twenty seventh birthday they are forced to suffer a slow and agonizing death because of the curse Apollo placed on them in anger. Some will take their lives the day before, some will choose to suffer that death and some, the one's Dark-Hunters were created to kill, will take a human soul into their body and become a Daimon.

As if that wasn't enough of a problem, the soul starts to die as soon as the Daimon takes it. Therefore, they must continue killing and taking souls to live. Killing the Daimons will release the souls and send them on to their afterlife while the Daimons simply turn to dust.

Derek barely heard a woman's surprised yelp over all the noise around him.

But, because he did hear her, he ran down the street, moving through the people stepping out of bars and shops as if they weren't there. He found the source of the noise, a petite woman, in an alley surrounded by Daimons. Four of them.

They were unmistakable in their looks. Daimons and Apollites were always tall, blond and good looking. These four were no exception. Not to mention the fact that Derek felt the fissure of power that went down his spine. That was the simplest way to know when a Daimon was nearby.

"Oh, come on. We just want to have a little fun." One commented reaching for the woman they had surrounded.

"Yeah?" she said reaching up and placing a hand on the Daimons shoulder. She was acting as though there was something about him that was of great interest to her.

"Yeah." The Daimon flashed his fangs.

Derek was about to say something to get their attention when the woman kneed the one she was touching in the groin.

"Bitch." He growled when he doubled over.

"Forget play time boys, just kill her." One of the others snarled. The Daimon grabbed her arm. She drew her fist back and slugged him in the face before another Daimon grabbed her from behind. She lifted her legs and kicked at the one coming towards her. The force of the kick knocked him back and made the Daimon holding her stagger. When he let go of her, she dropped to the ground and rolled out of their grasp.

Derek had to admit, he was impressed with the woman's skills. But she was no match for four Daimons.

"Hey inkblot," he said using the derogatory term for a Daimon. It stemmed from when the Daimon first takes a soul into their body and a black mark appears in the center of their chest. Stabbing that mark makes them disintegrate. "Why don't you play with someone who you can't so easily pick one? After all, it's only fair."

"Dark-Hunter." One hissed before they all rushed him.

He summoned a fog to prevent the woman from seeing the fight. That was rule number one. Never expose your powers to an uninitiated human. If they caught something they weren't supposed to, humans would just normally explain it away with their own excuses but it was really just best to keep yourself hidden.

Derek grabbed one Daimon around his waist and flipped him onto the ground. He pulled out a knife and stabbed the Daimon in the chest. He disintegrated on the spot. Derek whirled and sunk the knife into another Daimons chest. He turned to dust.

"Can't you guys put up a decent fight?"

One of the two remaining Daimons rushed at him and, using his telekinesis, Derek sent the Daimon flying into a wall. The other Daimon rushed at him with a knife in hand and slashed at his arm. Derek hissed as the blade sliced through his jacket sleeve and made contact with his skin. He would heal, but now he would need another leather jacket.

Growling, he extended the blade in his boot and kicked the Daimon standing in front of him right in the center of his chest. He disintegrated too.

"I don't appreciate you idiots cutting up my leather jacket."

Derek walked casually over to the other Daimon lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. The Daimon looked up.

"Wait. Wait! Don't kill me yet. I have some information that could be useful to you."

"Really?" Derek said swinging his knife between his thumb and index finger. "How so?"

The Daimon glanced in the general direction of the woman they had been trying to snack on earlier. "Just let me have her and I'll-"

"Never mind then." He said stabbing the Daimon. After he turned to dust and Derek was sure there was no one else around, he cleared the fog and went to the woman to find out if she was alright.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she said, her eyes transfixed on the blood on his arm. "But you are."

If it wasn't for the fact that she was so much shorter than the Daimons he would have figured her for one too. Her height was what gave her away. Derek dwarfed her by at least a foot and since Daimons _were_ supposed to be tall…But, from what he could see of her face, she was beautiful.

Her blond hair was slightly messed up and Derek felt an odd need to reach out and smooth her hair and see if it really was as soft as it appeared.

"It'll heal." He said as impassively as he could.

When the woman looked up to thank him for saving her, Derek froze. Those eyes. He'd only ever known one other person with eyes as blue as this woman's.

_Lynn._

**Ta-daa! Prologue done! Tell me what you all think. **

**Any questions, just ask in your review and I'll answer the best I can. But, the thing is, I can't really say too much because I'm also going to be doing my best to explain things as I go along with the story. And this one is going to take a while because of all the details.**

**Review? Maybe? Pretty please?**

**(=^_^=)**


End file.
